


Roses in all the colours of the rainbow, and also rainbow roses.

by Rosie_Idonotknow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, tiny anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Idonotknow/pseuds/Rosie_Idonotknow
Summary: Jeremy is buying flowers for Michael or is Michael buying flowers for Jeremy, you can choose.





	Roses in all the colours of the rainbow, and also rainbow roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I can only write about these two. I have been writing for hours but nothing is working out except these two gays. I will try to upload more, but I have quite a writer's block. Now, enjoy!

Red roses, pink roses, yellow roses, purple roses, there were even rainbow roses, the list goes on. The rainbow ones could be good because he was confessing his gay love, but maybe it was a bit extreme. Red roses could be pretty and classic, but maybe it was a bit predictable. Some of the pink ones were also very pretty, but maybe they were too feminine, not that he was sexist or something and guys could also love pink, but he was afraid that he was going to think that he thought of him as a girl, or that he only liked him because he still was a girl or, or, or. Now he was freaking out in a flower store. So mature. He tries to calm himself down using his therapy exercises, and it’s working. He goes back to look at the flowers. Red it will be then. When he thinks about it, it’s the only good choice. It classic and beautiful and it matches his red hoody. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas, suggestions or want a part 2, comment. If you like it, I would appreciate it if you left kudos. Have a good day!


End file.
